X-Men and Generation X join forces! (Ch. 7)
by dreamypink1
Summary: Romance has just started with Laurie and another character....who??? And now the mission is on...the X-Men are now meeting up with one of the other mutant teams.....or are they?


Chapter 7  
Laurie Shear  
  
  
It was 5:00 the next morning, and very peaceful. The sun was starting to   
shine through my window, when the peace suddenly disappeared. Scott burst in   
without knocking.  
  
"Laurie, Professor's called an urgent meeting. Hurry up and come   
downstairs." He left and I fell off my bed and onto the floor. As I trudged  
down the hallway and down the stairs to the War Room, I could hear a loud   
sound behind me, and suddenly smelt the scent of brimstone.  
  
"Morning, Elf."  
  
"Ahh... morning frauline. And how are you this fine day?" He asked,  
popping up beside me.  
  
"I am very tired, very grumpy, and not in the mood to listen to babbling   
this early in the day. If Professor X insists on me getting up this early,   
then he can forget about me going to classes this morning." I mumbled,   
trying to keep from falling over.  
  
"I see. Well not that I like getting up this early, myself, but don't you   
think you could try to be in a good mood?" He jumped to the ceiling and   
crawled behind me.  
  
"I guess so. But when he's done I'm goin back to bed." We walked into  
the War Room, and I grabbed the seat beside Kitty before Nightcrawler could. He   
pouted and finally settled for sitting on the back of the chair.  
  
Kitty held her pillow and stiffled a yawn. "I see you're up too. This had   
better be important or I'm gonna get really mad."  
  
I giggled. "And I'll mess up the antenae for the tv and radio." Kitty  
has   
been my friend for a long time too. Her, Kurt, and Logan have. Not that I'm   
not friends with everyone else, but I know them best.  
  
"Ok everyone. I know you're probably not in the best of moods right  
now,"   
Professor X announced. "But I have gotten a message from Magneto. It is  
very   
urgent. Now, he just told me that Apocolypse has gotten together an army of   
mutants, including Sabretooth, to destroy the X-Men, and then to anihalate   
all humans. He recently attacked him, and Magneto was lucky to get away. We   
must stop him before this situation gets worse. I have talked to Sean and   
Emma Frost, and we've decided that Generation X will join the X-Men in the   
battle. We will be leaving tonight."  
  
"Woah! Back up!" Rogue hollered. "Exactly what mutants has he  
rounded up?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. All I know is it's him, Sabretooth, Mystique, Emplate,   
and some others.."  
  
I stood up. "But I thought Emplate wasn't interested in working for anyone.  
  
I thought he would be the one having other people work for him!"  
  
"I thought so too. But he probably found he was getting nowhere."  
  
"Well, I just have one question, Charley," Wolverine muttered from the  
back   
of the room. "How do you suppose WE defeat all them creeps? It's hard  
enough   
just to get Apocolypse outta the picture."  
  
Just as Professor X was about to answer, Scott broke in. "Look, Wolverine.   
We'll find a way. We have to."  
  
"Don't be so sure, Slim. You're an optimist, but I'm realistic. We have  
lost   
to Apocolypse everytime we see him, and now he's got himself a whole army.   
And you think we'll be able to stop him? You're more of a dope than I   
thought, boy."  
  
"Alright Wolverine, if you feel that way, then maybe you shouldn't be   
helping us. I don't know why you're even part of this team, if you don't   
care about following orders and trying to save the world!"  
  
Jean cut in. "Scott! Calm down!"  
  
Professor X cut in as well. "Yes, calm down, both of you. This is no time  
to   
argue."  
  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be part of this team. You'd probably  
  
be better without me." Wolverine sneered, heading for the door.  
  
Scott smirked. "There he goes. Always leaving when things aren't being run   
HIS way."  
  
I watched Logan leave the room, and felt my eyes narrow. I couldn't take it   
anymore. No one talks like that to Logan! "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH SCOTT!   
YOU'RE the one who always has to have things your way! You have to be in   
charge, or else you're acting like a jerk forever! We'll I'm sick of you and   
your stupid beliefs!" I slapped him and stormed out the door. I could hear   
footsteps behind me, but I didn't look back.  
  
"Wait Laurie!" It was Storm. I didn't care to talk to her, or anyone  
at the   
moment. Storm put a hand on my shoulder. "Please Laurie, please calm down.  
I   
know you're tired, and probably a bit upset, but this is no time to be angry   
at Scott."  
  
I turned around to face Storm. "Well this is no time for him to be picking  
a   
fight with Wolverine is it? IS IT?! He's the one you should be yelling at!   
If he hadn't talked like that to Logan, this wouldn't have happened and you   
know it!" I was so angry and frustrated, that tears began to stream down my  
  
cheeks.  
  
Storm then put her arms around me and held me tight. "I know, Laurie,"  
She   
paused for a short moment. "You like him... don't you?"  
  
"What? Scott?! Hell no!" I shrieked, pulling away from her.  
  
She shook her head. "No, child. I meant Logan. I've seen the way you look  
at   
him, the way you act around him, you even defended him like that when Scott   
bawled him out."  
  
I stared at the floor, not daring to look at her, saying nothing.  
  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, child. If you wish, I will not say anything  
  
to anyone."  
  
I nodded my head, and then Storm took me back to the War Room. Logan walked   
by us, and he looked at me, and almost smiled, but I just stared at the   
ground.  
  
**********  
  
It was later that day, about 3:00, and all the x-men were at the pool. I had   
decided to appologize to Scott, he accepted the apology, no hard feelings,   
he even appologized to me AND Logan.  
  
I was in the 5 feet area, having a splash war with Kurt. He gave up, so I   
went under the water, then back up. As I stood there, watching Peter throw   
Kitty into the 6 feet area, I felt something cold and slippery brush against   
my ankle. My eyes went wide, and I screamed, as I lept onto Kurt's   
shoulders. "ELF! ELF! HELP!"  
  
Kurt blinked, confused, when a snake floated by him. I had never seen his   
eyes get that wide. He shrieked and teleported out of the water, and I fell   
back in. I came to the surface, and was ready to zap the snake, but then   
remembered that everyone woulda been fried with it. I could see everyone   
staring at me and the snake, and then I realized it was fake.  
  
"What the... how did this get here--?" I could hear someone laughing  
from   
the edge of the pool. It was Logan. He was laughing so hard, it looked like   
he was going to fall into the pool. He was soaked and dripping with water,   
one of his claws out. "Y-Y-YOU! You did it, didn't you?!"  
  
He was laughing so hard he could barely nod. I growled, waded to where he   
was standing, grabbed his legs and yanked him into the pool. He fell with a   
cry of surprise, and made a huge splash. Now I laughed. He pulled himself up   
and took a deep breath.  
  
"Good move, but not a smart one." He shoved me under the water, then  
pulled   
his hand away so I could surface. I came up and gave him a 'that wasn't   
funny' look. I splashed him and climbed out before he could do that again. I   
sat in a chair and wrapped a towel around my shoulders.  
  
'If only I could tell him how I feel... maybe I should get Storm too. Or   
maybe Kitty,' I thought, watching him climb out of the pool. 'I don't know.   
*sigh* He doesn't feel the same way, so what's the point?'  
  
As the day went by, I finally decided to tell Kitty about it. We went into   
my room and sat on the floor.  
  
"Now Kitty, I'm gonna tell ya something. But you have to promise not to  
tell   
anyone, not even Peter, unless I tell you, OK?" Kitty nodded.  
"Alright." I   
took a deep breath. "For some time now, I've began to realize that...  
I..."   
I cleared my throat. "Sort of kind of am in love with um... *cough*  
Logan."  
  
Kitty's eyes went wide. She shrieked. "Oh my gosh I knew it!"  
  
"SHHHH! Don't yell!" I covered her mouth.  
  
She pulled my hand off. "Oops. Sorry." She smiled.  
  
"Now, what do you mean, you knew?"  
  
"Well, I've seen how you act around him, it's kind of obvious actually. Me,  
  
Peter and Rogue have noticed it too. I'm pretty sure everyone has noticed."  
  
My eyes went wide and I started to feel faint. "Oh god Kitty! What am I   
gonna do?! If everyone knows, then that means he knows! Oh my god I feel so   
stupid now!" I could feel my eyes fill with tears.  
  
Kitty gave me a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't worry about it. I think  
Wolvie   
has the same feelings for you."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" I was pretty sure I would faint now.  
  
"It's true! I saw him lookin at you when you weren't looking. I even heard   
him tell Kurt that he loved being with you in the danger room. And I'm   
pretty sure it wasn't because you were much of a challenge, because from   
what I know, you've only won once against him."  
  
"Kitty Pryde! Are you implying I'm not a good fighter?!"  
  
"Of course not! I'm just saying that that should be enough proof! Don't you  
  
think?"  
  
I thought for a moment. 'Wow! If he really likes me, then... WOW!' I   
couldn't believe it! If he liked me, then I could tell him, and he wouldn't   
think I'm weird or anything.  
  
**********  
  
It was later that night, about 8:00, and everyone headed out to the   
blackbird. But first, we all went to the pool to help Rogue find some things   
she left. I watched Logan as he searched through some bushes, and Scott   
walked up beside me, standing close to the pool.  
  
"Well now... it looks like Laurie has a little crush on a certain someone   
here." He laughed. "And I wonder who it is? Could it be--" I  
didn't wait for   
him to finish, I wouldn't.  
  
"ARGH!!" I growled, grabbing him by the arm and shoving him into the  
pool.   
He fell in with a surprised gasp.  
  
If Logan was going to find out I like him, he wouldn't find out from anyone   
else. Scott climbed out of the pool, gave me a 'fine then!' look, and headed   
back towards the mansion.  
  
Rogue found her things, and as we all headed back, Logan pulled me into the   
bushes and waited until everyone was out of hearing range.  
  
"You know, darlin, you never did tell me why you've been actin so  
funny." He   
said quietly.  
  
I took a deep breath. "I know. I guess I can come clean with you  
know..." I   
took another breath. "I... well... Logan, you see. You were the very first   
person I've met that has accepted me for being a mutant. You're also the   
very first X-Man to accept me, my very first friend, ever. I've grown to   
have feelings for you, and... you're the first, and only person I have cared   
for, and the only person that has cared for me."  
  
I stopped, shaking. He stared at me, not changing his expression. He looked   
down at one of the bushes, then smiled a bit. "Darlin... I like you a lot   
too. Infact, I know it's strange for an old man like me but, I love you   
too."  
  
I couldn't believe those words came from his mouth. I smiled as he pulled me   
into his arms and held me. I wrapped my arms around him, and shivered. The   
air was growing cool, and I was only wearing a tank top. He pulled away from   
me and pulled off his jacket, then wrapped it around my shoulders. He put   
his arm around me as we headed back to meet up with everyone else.  
  
Everyone got into the Blackbird as Scott started the engine. I sat in the   
seat beside Logan, and we talked the whole way to Snow Valley to meet up   
with Gen. X. As it grew late, I drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
